Sauron
Sauron, also known as the Great Eye, formerly known as the 'Necromancer, '''is a character in the Middle-earth Film Saga. His ultimate goal is to claim the One Ring so he may rule supreme over Middle-earth. Sauron is played by Sala Baker and voiced by the late Alan Howard. History Background Sauron was once a Maiar but fell to the Dark Side, becoming an apprentice of the terrifying fallen Vala, Morgoth. After his master was destroyed, Sauron wished to take over control of Middle-earth. He began by deceiving men and dwarves with Rings of Power that he once wished to rule them all over with the One Ring. He spread about destruction to the realm until the year 3434 of the second age when he was vanquished by Isildur. Though his physical body was destroyed, Sauron began taking the shape of a great, terrifying fiery red eye and began searching for his missing Ring. The Hobbit During the time of ''The Hobbit, Sauron remained in the shadows by taking up residence in Dol Guldur, where he began to recall his servants, including those from the grave. He forged alliances with Azog, whom he promised to allow vengeance over Thorin Oakenshield and Smaug the Dragon, presumably for power. ''An Unexpected Journey'' Sauron scared Radagast out of Dol Guldur when he investigated the dark powers after his animals began dying. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' When Gandalf came to the fortress, while trying to rescue Thráin, Sauron confronted Gandalf after destroying the former prince of Durin’s Folk. The duo entered in a duel but Sauron destroyed Gandalf’s staff and was able to incapacitate him. There, Sauron revealed himself to the defeated grey wizard and had the Wizard imprisoned while sending out his forces to reclaim Erebor. The Battle of the Five Armies When Galadriel, Elrond, and Saruman rescue Gandalf, Sauron's forces are easily defeated by the three magic users. Gandalf and Radagast escape the fortress as Sauron confront the White Council. Fortunately, Galadriel manages to overpower Sauron with the star, Eärendil and banishes him from Dol Guldur back to Mordor. After his attack on Erebor is defeated, Sauron begins to plan his conquest for Middle-earth. ''The Lord of the Rings'' ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' The Eye sends Nazgûl forces to reclaim the One Ring from Frodo Baggins, who places the Ring on his hand when in Bree. There, the eye talks to Frodo, saying that though the hobbit can hide, he can still see him. He communicates with Saruman through the Palantir, where Sauron tells him to build him an army worthy of Mordor. ''The Two Towers'' Sauron continues to destroy Middle-earth, starting with using his puppet, Saruman to make him more reinforced armies while getting him to reclaim the One Ring. Galadriel explains that Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman to destroy the world of Men, starting with Rohan and Gondor. However, the battle at Helm’s Deep is victorious for the Free people, causing Sauron to realize that men are way stronger than they appear to be. It is also learned from Gandalf to Aragorn, that Sauron fears Aragorn, for he will one day become King. ''The Return of the King'' Knowing Aragorn will one day become king and unite the realms, Sauron secretly plans to attack Minas Tirith. Pippin Took, when he touched the Palantír, caused a brief connection to Sauron, who cruelly mentally attacked and interrogated the hobbit about the Ring. However, the dark lord inadvertently gave Pippin a vision of Gondor's city being attacked. Sauron is unsuccessful in his attempt to take over Middle-earth, as Frodo Baggins destroys the One Ring. Trivia * Sauron was originally the figure fighting Aragorn in The Return of the King. However, Peter Jackson decided against it because it was something that Tolkien would never have written. Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters